LUCID
by yuzuki95
Summary: A rumor has started in Saint Monica Academy that gave interest to 4 male students to uncover if the rumor is true or false. sorry since i haven't finish this story yet,i can't make a proper summary.
1. prologue

well,sorry if this story isn't good enough since this is my first original story and my english is worsening,whaaaaaa!!! i've finish chapter 1 and 2 i'll publish chapter 1 for reading this so called prologue.

LUCID~prologue~

The sun has set, giving the moon a chance to shine it's light once again to Inaba city.

"get 'yer asses to 'yer dorm,you lazy kids!!," yelled at the rest of the students in the yellow tiled cafeteria with his rough voice. He was a tough looking teacher,with burning eyes, and wore a blue suit.

"uh-oh, Yamada's here,run,"seiji said to his 3 friends while jumping out of the cafeteria's wooden stool. he ran rapidly followed by his three friends to their dorm on the 5th floor of Saint Monica academy's east wing building.

"hey, shut the door!," Shin yelled at Mutsuki who was the last one to come into their dorm while running his fingers through his shoulder-length red hair.

"man,that Yamada is really starting to piss me off," Fubuki complained while he bunked himself on the bottom part of the bunk bed which he was sharing with Kahoko Mutsuki.

"you're not the only one," Shin said while sitting on the only study desk in their dorm.

"anyways,Mutsuki did you really went into the forest?," Seiji asked while sitting on another bunk bed he shares with Aoi Shin.

Mutsuki nodded"yeah I did , and like I said in the cafeteria earlier I went into that old building to investigate the rumor about the 'door to another world' ," Mutsuki's voice was very convincing that everyone in the room stayed quiet, thinking about the rumor that has been spreading throughout the academy about Amakura Saki's disappearance after she went into the old building because of a stupid game of truth or dare. No one bothered to look for her in the old building since everyone were too scared to go to there since they were afraid of ending up like Saki.

"Hey, let's sleep, learning starts at 7.00 am tomorrow and we'll be having 12 period of classes,"Seiji broke the silence. Everyone agreed ."Good night,"they greeted each other and hit their sacks.


	2. Welcome to Saint Monica Academy

**Well, here's the 1****st**** chapter .BTW the author's note I put on the prologue was meant to be "I'll publish chapter 1 later. thanks for reading this so called prologue"**

Chapter 1~ Welcome To Saint Monica Academy~

The academy's bell rang, signaling the students of St. Monica Academy to go to their classes. Keiichi was walking to her 12th class period which was biology .Keiichi has a short blonde hair, a pair of thin lips and was wearing the academy's uniform for girls which consisted of a navy blue short-sleeved sailor outfit and a black knee length skirt. She was also wearing a cute wrist watch on her left wrist.

'I'm late, I'm late," Seiji murmured while running to his last class of the day. He was wearing the academy's standard issued uniform for boys consisting of white short-sleeved shirt that has the academy's insignia sewn on the right sleeve and navy blue trousers.

Seiji ran across the hall that leaded to the biology room ."hey , no running in the hall!," a voice warned Seiji which seemed to be coming behind Seiji.

Seiji turned around and as he expected it was Keiichi "Keiichi, ummm…afternoon," he smirked

"Don't give me that stupid smirk and why are you hasting? ,"Keiichi was annoyed with Seiji's smirk.

Seiji explained why he was running" what are you talking about?!! Its still 12.00 in the afternoon, 12th period starts on 12.30," Keiichi looked at her wrist watch and was astonished ." My bad. My watch stopped on 12.00 hehe…..arghhh I'm late," Keiichi grabbed Seiji's wrist and ran to the biology room. When they arrived in biology class, their professor gave them detention for coming in late to class.

Shin,Mutsu and Fubuki were hanging out at the cafeteria ,having their lunch after a long day of learning.

"where's Seiji?," Fubuki asked while munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"he's at detention with Keiichi, they went to class late remember?," Shin answered while his eyes took a glance of Yuki Miyabi, the student council president. She has a black waist length hair ,thin lips, and a pair of hazel eyes. She was a petite girl but is very good in many aspects like keeping a healthy friendship, being a leader and getting good grades.

Mutsuki noticed the glance that Shin took and said " if you like her, just go and confess to her, " Shin's face turned red as a strawberry after hearing what Mutsuki just said.

"it's not as simple as confronting her and saying 'hey I have a huge crush on you' you know, her position in the academy is higher than me much higher. She gets As and I got Bs and Cs. Plus she's bound to have a boyfriend and if not, a huge crowd of ill mannered fan boys, " Shin heave a sigh with depression written across his face.

"it's like a forbidden love story, the love of a boy who excels in sports for a high ranking seems impossible but in the end they will be together," Fubuki squealed with bright shining eyes.

All of a sudden, a knuckle landed itself on fubuki's cheek , causing Fubuki fell from his stool. "that's for saying those craps, "Shin was really angry at Fubuki for saying what he had said.

"are you okay?,"a fair looking hand reached out to Fubuki's aid. The hand belonged to none other than the president of the student's council herself, Yuki Miyabi. Fubuki reached out her hand and she helped Fubuki to stand back up.

" Thanks Miyabi,Shin here punched me on the cheeks for-," before Fubuki could finish his sentence, Shin rose from his stool and kicked Fubuki in the crotch and again, Fubuki stumbled down to the ground .

"go…god,that hurt..s," Fubuki muttered .Miyabi gasped at the sudden strike that Fubuki received "Fubuki,are you all right?," there was a slight concern in her voice.

" He's ok. he's a boy. come on Miyabi let's go," A voice suddenly showed itself behind Miyabi. It was none other than Miyabi's closest friend, Noda Sho, who was a member of the student council. Noda Sho has a black medium wavy hair, fair skin, a tall figure, and slim legs.

" But Sho, he is hurted ," Miyabi spoke with her innocent voice .Without caring what Miyabi just said,Sho gripped Miyabi's arm and she pulled her away from the packed cafeteria and went to the student council's office which was located in the administration building.

" girls….," Mutsuki sighed and helped Fubuki get up.

"y'know,that kick did hurt Shin," Fubuki stated.

"whatever," Shin sat back on his stool and continued his full of carbohydrate and protein lunch.

" By the way,do you guys want to go to the old building tonight? ." Mutsuki popped out a question to Fubuki and Shin.

" I'm in,Fubuki?," Shin turned his sight to Fubuki.

Fubuki was on the fence. he felt a bit scared about going into the old building but Shin's exhilaration got the better of his fear." Ok, I'm in. What about Seiji," Fubuki agreed and asked about Seiji.

"I'm sure he'll join ,come on let's fetch him from detention." Mutsuki stood up followed by Fubuki and Shin. they walked out of the cafeteria and went to the detention room.

"man, this is boring," Seiji mumbled to himself.

The detention room was not too big and not too small there were about 30 chairs and room was quieter than a graveyard in the night. Faces of wrong do-ers filled the room. There were about 6 people in the room excluding Seiji and Keiichi.

"3.30 pm,30 minutes left," Keiichi whispered to herself while looking at the round clock that was hung in front of the room above the white board.

And time has pass.T he 2 hours torture of silence is over." Okay,you all are dismissed," the teacher in charge of watching them informed.

Everyone rushed through the door like there was no tomorrow. Seiji and Keiichi were about to walk out the door ,"Hey Seiji and Keiichi," Mutsuki and the others stood in front of the room's entrance.

"What are you two doing here?," Seiji asked curiously.

Fubuki replied "What,can't we pick you up from detention?,"

Seiji sighed and walked together with his friends to the garden near the administration building.

"Why can't I help him?," Miyabi asked while holding her cup of tea in the student council's office.

"He might be one of your admirers,and who knows he might want you to have a 'drink' with him sometime," Sho rolled her eyes .

"but…….,"Miyabi wanted to protest Sho's words but was afraid of losing her closest most best friend.

"no buts. Finish you tea and let's get going to the library, we need to study," Sho crossed her arms while tapping her left foot on the floor .

Miyabi drank her tea and together with Miyabi, took the elevator down and went to the library which was located on the west wing building of the academy which also was the place where laboratories and rooms for various club activities were located.

The garden of Saint Monica academy was calm. Only some students were there, enjoying the tranquility of the garden. Until…….

"Shin,wait up!!," Mutsuki yelled.

"Yeah Shin,wait up!,"Keiichi shouted.

They were all running,"You have to run faster to catch up to me!!," Excitement ran through Shin's he ran,he was unaware of the ground,he ran and ran and ran until he was tripped by a they could catch up to Shin,"that's what you get for not waiting for us,impatient dweeb ,"Fubuki muttered to himself.

"I heard that!!," Shin roared to Fubuki while he stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Break it up you two,let's find a place to I forget,Keiichi can you go back to your dorm,this is our matter,"Mutsuki asked nicely.

"no way, Its rare for all of you to come to the garden and I want to know why all of you are going here, "Keiichi was very stubborn.

"come on guys, she can join us, please, "Seiji pleaded politely .

"Hey Mutsuki, let her in, if she gets in trouble ,Seiji can save her and her love for him will blossom," Fubuki whispered to Mutsuki's ear.

Mutsuki changed his mind and said Keiichi could was happy but not as happy as two friends,Mutsuki and Fubuki had always tried to make Seiji and Keiichi a never had a single girlfriend or got a kiss from a girl apart from his own mother. This was their chance to make that dream come true.

They sat on unoccupied stump like stools that surrounded a concrete table that looked like it was made from wood because of the coating of the table. The stools were also coated with the colour of wood.

"So,Seiji you're going with us tonight right? You know,to the old building, "Shin asked.

"hell ya!! I want to search for the 'door to another world'," Seiji exclaimed whilst holding his fist high up showing his enthusiasm .

"wait you're all are going to that place?!! Its prohibited!!!! Besides that thing you're searching for is just A rumor," Keiichi never did believe the rumor.

"then,explain Amakura Saki's disappearance," Mutsuki popped the name of their senior who was missing." She went to the old building and never came academy stated that she was sent home to her family for her grandmother was seriously no one actually believe that,do they? since no one did saw Saki went out the gates," he continued.

"Well,she maybe went out from the,ummm.. ok maybe I don't have the answer but still,you all shouldn't go to the old building,"

" But don't you want to find out if that rumor is true? Come on we're just doing an investigation. No harm about it.," Mutsuki tempted Keiichi and lucky enough,Keiichi was tempted.

"okay,it's decided,tonight 10 pm,the forest's entrance," Shin stood agreed and went back to their dorm.

**It was supposed to continue until they arrived in the old building but I'll put it in chapter 2.**

**Comments are appreciated, even the nasty ones.**

**NEXT UP, CHAPTER 2 ~ the door is open~**


End file.
